<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lungs by Lisa_Lisa_Sensei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684939">Lungs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa_Sensei/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa_Sensei'>Lisa_Lisa_Sensei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperventilation - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BL, Gay, Health problems, Hyperventilation, M/M, Manhwa, Porn, Realistic Relationships, Short, Yaoi, hyperventilation fanfiction, realistic sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa_Sensei/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa_Sensei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Myongi is at the doctor's practice for an examination. Is he alright? What can Sunho do for him?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myongi / Sunho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lungs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>glossary:<br/>Seonsaengnim - Doctor<br/>Hubae - honorific used for people who are juniors of other people in the environment (school, work, etc)<br/>Uke - japanese term for the guy who is bottom<br/>Seme - japanese term for the guy who is top<br/>Dorama - japanese term (also used broadly in S. Korea) for soap operas, films, series of the genre drama and romance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Take a deep breath for me, Myongi… Yes, like that.”, a female doctor, slightly older than him, pressed her stethoscope against his bony back. Myongi was shirtless, and curving forward, while he did as she asked. </p><p>“It’s cold.”, he shyly complained, referring to the instrument.</p><p>“Sorry.”, replied the physician. “Now, cough.”</p><p>When Myongi did so, he even felt a dash of pain down on his bum. Reminiscences from the night before’s pounding he received. Realising it made him blush.<br/>
<b><i>What if the doctor noticed anything? Are there any marks or hickeys on my back?</i></b></p><p>“Myongi, why did your heart start beating faster? Are you feeling breathless?”</p><p>“It’s nothing, Seonsaengnim.”, he could barely speak.</p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p>Sunho had always been good at running. He was down Yongsan Avenue, in Hannam, Seoul area. It was his lunch break from the company he worked in. His SUV was in a parking lot not far from there. Somewhere near the Thailand Embassy, there was a doctor’s office, specialised in pneumocardiology. Su Gyomin was the name of the professional. Sunho climbed the stairs, oblivious to other people’s stare, and roughly informed the secretary: “I accompany the patient Lee Myong, excuse me.” - and just like that he came through the door, panting, with hands on his knees. </p><p>Myongi, who was still shirtless, sitting on the edge of the practitioner's exam bed. He lifted his head in surprise, when he saw Sunho breaking in like that. The doctor was already at the table, making notes, getting ready to inform Myong on his situation. She was also startled.</p><p>“Sorry, Gyomin-Seonsaengnim. I am here to accompany the patient.” , he explained, bowing to her both in apology and respect. </p><p>“Oh.”, she scratched her head, in a bit of confusion.</p><p>Sunho tried to make eye contact with Myongi, but his lover was too embarrassed, and deviated his eyes. Even so, they both sat across Su Gyomin’s table to hear her out. She thought Sunho was family, like a brother or maybe a cousin. </p><p>Myongi was wearing that black high neck shirt. The same one from that night. About one year ago they both attended the ninth graduation reunion from their highschool class. That night they confessed to each other and had sex at a motel. Myongi nearly disappeared forever the next morning because Sunho wore a wedding ring, so thinking he was married, a relationship would be impossible. If Sunho wasn’t bold enough to put the ring in Myongi’s finger, they wouldn’t talk ever again, and Myongi would never know that ring was only there to keep appearances. </p><p>Since then, they have started to live together, in Sunho’s condo. Myongi moved out, leaving his younger sister and mother, saying he found a roommate to share the rent with. Myong has been at the City Hall for a long time, due to the fact that his health issues prevented him from doing military service. He fit in well in that job, so why change? The day of the consultation he was on medical leave.</p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p>“Other than the hoarse cough, there aren’t any other serious symptoms.”, explained the doctor. “But you should stop smoking immediately. Even smokers with two proper functioning lungs get sick often, so imagine people like you, who have a defect or a part missing. This is the situation you put yourself in, Myongi.”</p><p>“I am sorry.”, that was the only thing he was able to say. </p><p>“I’ll take care of him. I will prevent him from smoking, Seonsangnim.”, Sunho promised. </p><p>Myong, who was by his side, gasped. <b><i> What is he doing? She will notice…</i></b> </p><p>“I hope you do, but it will be difficult.”, Gyomin warned. “I would also recommend to take it easy on physical exercise, Myongi shows signs of exhaustion, which is dangerous, because of his problem. Do you have a nebulizer at home? I want you to use it for an hour everyday for at least two weeks.”</p><p>Once the couple left the building, Sunho already got one cig from the packet and lit it up. Myongi still couldn’t face him directly. </p><p>“That wasn’t too bad, right, Myongi?”</p><p>“You didn’t have to…”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“... Show up.”</p><p>“Why not? Couples stand for each other in moments like these, don’t they?”, mumbled Sunho, with the cigarette in his mouth.</p><p>Myongi blushed red once again. A year has passed. He still couldn’t believe it, no matter how many times Sunho has said it. And Sunho also loved to say it, to reaffirm it, to reassure it every single time. “We are a couple, Myongi.”</p><p>The smaller one looked up and smiled. “I don’t deserve class president Sunho. He’s too good.”</p><p>Myongi’s smile was something so rare to see, that when he did it, Sunho felt completely flustered, he needed to kiss that man at all costs, even if it was in plain light of day, and having the world as their witness. </p><p>“Come here.”, Sunho announced, already pulling Myong and dragging him into the narrow corner between the buildings and houses of Hannam neighborhood. </p><p>“Huh…?!”, Myongi squeaked, as his back hit the brick wall. </p><p>Sunho stepped on the cigarette but right after it fell, then he pressed himself against Myong. </p><p>“Not here…! Not now…!”</p><p>“What’s the problem?”, it wasn’t fair, when Sunho used his sex voice to persuade and entice poor Myongi, while he licked and nibbled at his ears.</p><p>Already beginning to sweat, the one who was being attacked appealed to a second excuse. “You were smoking. You said you would help me quit. If you kiss me---Ah!”.</p><p>It was too late. Sunho planted his whole tongue inside Myong’s tasty and insecure mouth. The flavours of tobacco and menthol flooded in him. He couldn’t let go without getting his fill of kisses and palate stimuli. Sunho was so happy, and so was Myongi.</p><p>“Whenever you feel like smoking, you can come and kiss me instead.”, the corporate worker suggested. “Your lungs will be thankful.”</p><p>“Okay.”, Myongi mildly smiled again. </p><p>“Let’s buy your nebulizer and grab a snack. I have to go back to work, and you will come with me.”, informed Sunho.</p><p>“A-Again?”, the idea made Myongi uncomfortable. “They will notice…”</p><p>Sunho grabbed his hand while they entered the pharmacy. “Nobody cares, Myongi.”</p><p>Myong turned his face away from the drugstore employees. <b><i>Sunho, are you crazy? What if you are recognised? Nobody will want to be your friend anymore…</i></b></p><p>At the check out, a young cashier lady helped them out. It was noticeable that under her cap she hid blue coloured locks of hair. Myong also couldn’t help but to notice the tiny holes on her nostrils, making it clear she wore piercings out of her job environment. </p><p>Both him and Sunho felt weird when she told them very quickly: “You’re a very cute couple. Congratulations.”</p><p>Myong’s immediate reaction was to feel overwhelmingly exposed and keep his face down. Sunho twitched in surprise, but then grimaced, glad about the compliment. </p><p>“Well, thanks”, Suhon replied. </p><p>“Anything else?”, the girl asked. “Condoms?”</p><p>Myongi coughed several times, when he heard, grabbing tightly onto Sunho’s shirt, and poking him. He just wanted to go.</p><p>“Not today.”</p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p>~~</p><p>“Sunho-hubae! You’re fifteen minutes late.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I had personal matters to attend.”, he announced to his department boss, as soon as he got out of the elevator, alone.</p><p> Myongi used the service elevator in order not to draw unwanted attention. He was instructed to stay in the leisure room, like once before. If he stayed by the window and kept his earbuds on, nobody would bother him or ask from which department he was from, though everyone kind of imagined who he was.</p><p><b><i>When was it that Sunho became so careless, and so open? Why hasn’t anyone punished us?</i></b><br/>
Myongi really loved to observe the sky. He could spend hours there, Without even moving. He was always so tense, hyperventilating… Only the sky would save him from his own thoughts. His favourite weather was rainstorms. Each strike of lightning, one heartbeat would fall back into place. Each clash of thunder, one breath that wouldn’t go to waste.</p><p>“Myongi?”, called Sunho. “Let’s go home.”</p><p>Myong smiled again. Now because of the word “home”. He had a home to go to, with the person he loved.</p><p>“What is it? Do you want me to lose control, smiling like that?”, Sunho had to take a deep breath. </p><p>Their condo was rather small, but with a nice decór. Sunho had a good taste. Usually, after tiring days like those, they would go straight to bed, to enjoy themselves. Myongi thought it was strange because this time Sunho invited him to watch some TV instead. A variety show  about forgotten dorama actors and actresses was on. While those aggressive colourful and blinking sentences in the screen distracted the corporative man, Myongi crawled toward his boyfriend’s knees. Legs were spread. Zipper was opened. </p><p>“Myongiyaah…”, Sunho gently moaned. He wasn’t very hard yet, so he held the uke’s head, that was between his thighs, and moved it back a little. “You shouldn’t be doing that... Didn’t Gyomin-seonsaengnim tell you to take it easy?” </p><p>“But… I want to, Sunho.”, lamented Myongi, leaning against Sunho’s leg, grinning. “First I can’t smoke, now we can’t make love. Is this a joke?”</p><p>Sunho caressed his head, pretending to be upset for a second. “Use your hands, and then let me suck you off. Your lungs will be thankful.”</p><p>The TV presenters entertained no one in the household that evening. They just talked and talked in vain, while Myong’s erratic moans permeated the air with sound, and Sunho’s perspiration filled it with a sweet manly odour. </p><p>“Should I go further, Myongi?”, Sunho was already fully erected, looking for a spare condom in his wallet. “I should have bought more when I had the chance.”</p><p>“The bedroom’s night table, Sunho-a…”, recalled Myongi. “Inside one of the drawers.”</p><p>When the seme returned, he also brought with him a handful of lube. Myong was already in position. Sunho multi tasked, preparing his lover’s sacred place with his right hand, ripping the packet with the help of his teeth and placing the rubber along the member with his left one.<br/>
Sunho nibbled at Myongi’s buttocks, before helping them apart of each other, so he could enter. </p><p>“Myongiya?”</p><p>“I’m ready.”                                        <b> ACK!</b></p><p>Sunho was surely a talkative and sociable person, still, when he was doing Myong, he prefered to focus and give his best, though he noticed when something was different.</p><p>“Are you hurting more today?”</p><p>“Uh-Uhn…”, Myong tried to say he wasn’t, but his voice was weak, and soon he started to cough and lose his breath.</p><p>“Hang on a second.”, Sunho sat his partner over his lap, still inside him. </p><p>Myongi drooled and croaked. His legs were already trembling, yet it was unsure if of pleasure or loss of consciousness. </p><p>“Do you want to stop? The nebulizer is just over there.”</p><p>“No… Finish it… I am almost-”, Myongi struggled to say, but if he was supposed to die from a cardiac arrest, at least he would go being embraced by the one that loved him. </p><p>Sunho put him back in a position more comfortable for moving and speeded up, so he could get up and aid Myong with his problematic respiration right away. The poor thing spurted all of his milt on the sofa and on Sunho’s hand. Not long after, the active partner’s efforts also led to climaxing. He didn’t even remove his condom and hurried to the pharmacy’s bag, fetching the nebulizer and clumsily setting it up. Myong now had the mask on, and Sunho was relieved he didn’t kill him amidst intercourse. </p><p>Finally letting himself go on the dirty mobilia they were sitting on, Sunho used his forearm to clean the sweat from his face, and after some minutes of recovering after such a good sport, he proceeded to clean up after himself and Myongi - a naked and breathless potato dropped on the couch, covered in saliva and sperm. Still, Myong was smiling.</p><p>“I bet your lungs aren’t thankful at all, Myongi-ya…”, Sunho said, as he kissed his forehead.</p><p>Myongi temporarily removed his mask, only to give Sunho a peck on the lips.<br/>
“They aren’t, indeed, but I am, Sunho-a…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've just caught myself watching this over and over again. Never satisfied with the fact that it is so short. Who's with me?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>